Chihiro x Togami - Fall from grace
by Chihiroxtogamilover
Summary: A fic of my favorite angel/devil pairing, Togami has a lust for Chihiro, and his actions will get more and more drastic as he desires to get his prey. Sexual and Mature may be present and will be a definitive prescense later. Early chapters will be a set up for the main course. Warning: Its gonna get dark really soon.
1. The First Chapter

**I have to decided to make a few changes to how i write the lines, they are mostly to make sense of what you are reading, and to avoid a "clusterfuck" of text, not knowing who is who, so please bear with the me, the new italics on the fic.**

* * *

 _In the library..._

 _Togami was sitting on the school library as usual, bored to tears, much as he wanted, he simply could not do a thing about Genocider Jack, the blonde longed to find who the hell was this being, unmask it, and claim another victory, such was the way of the Togami._

 _But apparently not today, Togami just could not get lucky. with results, in a mix of frustration and anger due to lack of heads leading somewhere. So Togami decides to take a break, and do what he pondered?_

"Think about how much time you wasted?" "The fact you simply can't do it?" "Cannot find a damn murderer?"

If he truly wanted to get Genocider's case out of his head, he need to talk with someone, but who? They are all his inferiors, who can even be considered worthy of talking with the Ultimate Perfection?

"Chihiro Fujisaki...", he whispered. She may not be big fish to his leviathan of the seven seas, but at least it is the closest thing to a true intellectual and enlightened mind like his, and a possible asset to be added to the Cooperation.

And so he went after the little programmer.

"Look who is out of his cave" Said Junko, who passing by with the company of her sister Mukuro, with a cheeky and mocking smile, almost as if knowing exactly what he wanted.

Togami at first considered ignoring her and moving on, but he turned, doing what some would call a "Austin Powers spin".

"Do you know where Fujisaki-san is?" Togami asked, with a annoyed tone for his voice.

"Uuuh, are you gonna hack the president?" The bizarre girl said in a exited voice. "Oh wait, are gonna her out for a date? Did fell in love or something dude?" Junko said, without even giving Togami space to open his mouth.

Togami left Junko and Mukuro, figuring he couldn't even ask a question without wasting his time.

He heard Chihiro's voice, it was surprisingly beautiful, and how exactly did a commoner was beautiful to him, if she was less shy it would be a bit less annoying.

He peeped thru the door of the class, to see what she was doing, and she was doing Kirigiri's hair, while having a chat with both her and Naegi.

"Thanks Fujisaki-san, i couldn't have done without you" said Kirigiri, whom Chihiro was done helping with her hair.

"Oh i-its nothing, i just did what i-i know to do" said the small girl, blushing and recoiling to bit to his jacket.

Kirigiri smiled and placed one of her hands upon Chihiro's shoulders

"I gotta give credit where's due, i couldn't find the culprit without you help. You are better than you think you are Chihiro." Said Kirigiri in a rather playful tone, something she did only for close friends, like... Chihiro and Naegi.

 _Chihiro was slightly more red, both Naegi and Togami were getting redder themselves._

 _Togami was feeling things he didn't he could fell, a mix of envy, rage, confusion and joy. Togami was seeing what Kirigiri was doing and he didn't liked a bit, that approval, that appraisal, Chihiro not only was flattered, but was completely surrounded by it, in bliss. Completely hopeless, Chihiro could simply do receive it, he was left wanting it more, craving it, it was validation that she mattered in to Kirigiri, being completely elevated to something else other than a stranger._

 _That feeling of surrender that Kirigiri got Chihiro to do, it was something he wanted to do it himself to her, after long hours of fixing system, modifying machinery, making calculations and what not, to have her completely surrounded by affection, and be left to crave him, to be something his and his alone._

 _It was nothing but a bit of praise and re-assurance that the detective gave to the boys, but for them, it was something else, Kirigiri made her leave, and Togami decided to back down as to not have to talk with her, and suddenly..._

 _Boom!_

It was a paper bag being popped, Togami was startled and jumped at the door, opening it hastily and almost hitting poor Kirigiri, who grabbed it in time, when he looked back...

It was fucking Hagakure, who laughing his ass off, almost as if struggling to keep his feet, Hagakure was then approached by a laughing Junko who gave Hagakure a bit money, as if this was some sort of paid prank.

"Excuse me?" Said Kyoko, holding the door, looking to Togami in a expression of confusion and slight annoyance by his sudden move.

"Fuck off" Said the blond boy, this was unusual, even for him, but Kirigiri was smart, she knew that this was a result of that ridiculous move by Hagakure and Junko.

"Im going." Kyoko said, in a mocking tone, almost as if making light of Togami's authorithy and influence, but that voice wasn't actually hers, it Togami, he hearing things on his out of sheer anger.

"Fujisaki-san, please go out with me!" Said Naegi, who was slightly embarrassed and nervous.

The little girl blushed harder, a sight that both calmed Togami, and made him curious, how much redder can she get?

"Aaammh, Naegi-kun... I-i-im aready seeing someone else" muttered the girl.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" Said Togami ,Hagakure , Junko and Oowada in unison, Kirigiri turned and was slightly confused, upon seeing that it came from both Togami and Owada, she expect her to be at least with Owada, but she didn't expect a reaction from Togami of all people, especially like that.

"What the..." Said Mukuro, in a smaller tone, almost as if late to the party. -"Hmm?" Made Junko to Mukuro.

"Oh, its door hinge, it came off." Said Mukuro, uncaring to the situation at a whole.

"Oh my god, who the hell cares? Chihiro is getting married!" Said Junko to her sister.

"B-but sister, we can't go in class without opening the door." Said Mukuro, still not getting the reason for that bumble fuck.

 _Junko just stared at Mukuro, partially in disbelief, partially in disappointment and partially to tell her to shut the fuck up, she done a big and long sigh afterwards, as if trying to cooldown._

 _Mondo barged in the room, not giving a fuck about Togami, who didn't cared either, the revelation was more important._

"Who? Who is the guy?" Said Mondo, almost sounding like a overprotective father who saw his daughter with a bruised knee and thought was forced on all fours while being assaulted.

"Actually, it is a girl..." said the programmer, while turning his head to the side, as if unwilling to confront him.

Mondo looked to Junko and then asked: "Is it you?" in a more relaxed but confused tone, he looked like a expectator watching a quiz show, waiting to see if his guess was the correct one.

"No, i was surprised too remember?" Spoke the twintailed girl, almost as if shifting the blame to someone else.

"I just dont feel like she is the type to do that sort of thing, not saying that there is anything wrong with that, it just that it feels wrong, i mean, Chihiro is old enough to be my daughter for crying out loud" As Enoshima's words made less and less sense, the rest looked back at Fujisaki, who herself was weirded out by Junko words, she knew they were both pretty close of age.

Junko, noticing no one cared that much to her nonsense, looked back her and asked. - "Sooo, who is you gal pal?" in a rather cheerful tone.

Chihiro looked a bit uncomfortable as if it was a fake person who didn't existed.

"I don't care, i can be a much better boyfriend." said Byakuya, not releasing he actually said that out loud, instead of just thinking it.

Everyone looked to Togami smug face, who appeared to be expressing to Chihiro that he alone could protect him.

"GET THE FUCK OUT RIGHT NOW!" The angered biker shouted, almost as if it were a bestial warcry.

"Make me." Togami spoke defiantly, while walking towards the bigger man, unfazed by his screaming, as if challenging the bigger man.

"P-please dont f-fight e-each other..." Murmured Chihiro.

"You two, stop this right now" Said Matsuda the Ultimate Neurologist, surprising and shocking, his presence was sudden and undetected, and nobody expect to see him at such silly occasion like this.

"While i don't care nor wish to barge in your private affairs Chihiro, try not put yourself in those situations, especially when people tend to fight over you." Pausing for a second to catch his air, his words were like heavy blows to everyone.

"Also, come with me, i need a word with you about "that"."

This left everyone shocked, especially Junko, was Matsuda hanging out Chihiro? Since when? and how did that happened? And what is this "that" Matsuda was reffering to?

* * *

Outside the School building, Chihiro and Yasuke walk towards laboratories of Hopes Peak, the brillant two were staff from the college itself, together they worked in a project called Hope Cultivation Project, its basically human experimentation, you know, the usual stuff.

"So, i wanted to asking something about the project, we can't talk about "it" in details here, but why did you made that... Chiaki, like that? Wouldn't someone with a personality like that possibly interfere with the subject?" Matsuda talked in low tone, with a hand over Chihiro shoulder, hiding the conversation.

"Well, men tend to try impress and show off to girls, as if trying to impress and make they see that he is the better pick, maybe a subconscious way to motivate him, also, i feel bad leaving him alone that place to learn and do nothing." Replied Chihiro, from behind, that little whisper almost looked like a kiss, Togami and the others, were still shocked by their closeness, Matsuda was willing touching someone for crying out loud.

"I see, its like a kid showing its mother what it can do, trying to impress it" Said Matsuda, who was now turned towards Chihiro.

"Also, who is the girl Chihiro? Don't tell me you have that virtual girl as yours?" Matsuda spoke, he knew about Chihiro's secret, and Chihiro knew about his past, both researchers were working at a rather secret project, so they could at least talk to each other about their secrets in well... secret.

"A-actually, its not a g-girl, its a woman." Chihiro said, almost as if gathering courage, Matsuda expression had changed a bit when was thru the "its not a girl" part, thinking of him as a player of the other team.

They both stood in silence for a bit and...

"H-Hiroko Hagakure..." Chihiro confessed. "I-i-i was h-hospitalized once, i-i-i tried looking up her skirt, i-i am a-a man you know? and she found o-out a-and saw that i-i was a man w-with those things that show the patient profile, she just would n-n-n-not leave my side..." "I-i-i ended up accepting h-her adv-v-vances." Chihiro stuttered, almost as if was confessing that he burned the Monalisa painting.

"Do your parents know you dating a grown woman older than them?" Matsuda asked, with visible worry.

"Hmm, no." Chihiro said, while looking down.

"Hey, don't be like that, at least you don't a crazy woman on your sights" Said Matsuda.

"Although i plan to do something about that." Spoke the ahoged boy with confidence.

End of part 1.


	2. The Second Chapter

_Chihiro and Hiroko were laying on a bed naked, covered only in a thin layer of sweat and a even thinner white sheet covering them, the action just had finished. Hiroko was lighting a white one to energize herself, after puffing a few times, she looked to the tired boy._

"Hmmm, you are goody darn kisser, Chi-hi" Said Hiroko, now laying on top of the smaller boy. "But i see you're kinda reluctant about kissin' me, why is that?" She asked

"Its nothing personal, i just don't smoke big sis" Said Chihiro in a shy tone.

"Nothing personal, kid" Said her, in a mocking tone, before inhaling a lot of the smoke, he could see the cigarette visibly diminishing.

"Hiroko i don't think you should... Mmmhh!" Chihiro tried to speak, but Hiroko interrupted him with a deep kiss.

 _While she was on it, she forced the smoke out into Chihiro's mouth, making the young one feel the burn, yet as the cigarette's smokes were going deep in his mouth, he could feel her lips and tongue, perhaps even more, he was feeling pain, but that kiss was pretty powerful at that moment._

 _Although he tried not to, he coughed and coughed, inexperienced to the world of smoking, he let the grayish gases out of his mouth, his fragile and pure mouth, now releasing that horrible stuff._

-"Dont call me big sis, we are lovers." Said the long pink haired woman, who was finishing her cigarrete.

-"Aaaahhh... ahhh... Ooohh... God... Whaaahaat was that?" Said Chihiro, confusing, grasping for air, and with newfound sensations.

-"That was..."

Hey Hey!

 _Matsuda woke up, he was sleeping. Chiaki, the Amazing Artificial Intelligence forged by Chihiro, was waking him up, all that happened, was just a dream._

 _And that's good, Matsuda usually thought it was something of no use to see something good happen to others if its not with you, in the old days of work as a neurologist he saw hundreds of people got out of the hospital fine every year due to his talent, but he never felt any joy from his work._

 _Junko and his mother, those were the ones he wanted to help, the former was a woman only fools would dismiss as "insane" or "crazy", although he never experienced a major problem that she bought (yet), he heard that her antics include: lighting the headmaster's car on fire, tearing down the school plaque and being "worshiped", take that as you will, the male mind is dirty and so is the meaning of it for a man._

 _...And for the latter, she was well, dead._

"Matsuda-kun, are you awake?" The AI spoke.

 _Matsuda simply nodded, Chiaki looked elsewhere, towards a long haired person in a pod,he was sleeping, his body was twitching, but not really doing anything else besides twitching._

"Izuru Kamukura, he is The One" Said Matsuda, with emphasis on the "The One".

"The one for what?" Chiaki asked, pondering what he could mean by saying "The One", was a chosen hero like in video games? Someone chosen for tests? The subject of the day? It could be many things.

"The one you are looking at" Said Yasuke, staring dumbfounded at the AI, who didn figured out what he ment.

"Oh.." she said. "By the way, what are we teaching him? We teach him something new every day. Are even going to stop grinding? and if we are grinding, then for what?" The AI asked, this time much more curious, in the simulation, there was no distractions, no bodily functions, no problems, only Chiaki and Izuru, teacher and student, she knew a lot, but she was meant to be a "humane" interface instead of a wall of text or voices on the head so that Kamukura undestand what he is suposed to do, at least, that's what Chihiro had told him, "a human-like interface would be a great help dont you think?"

"I don't know and i don't care, ask him for all i care" Matsuda said with a frown, he wasn't going to reply to all that brown.

"Matsuda-kun, you don't have to be so angry all the time, you are not going to feel good afterwards" Said the AI, worrying more about the person she was talking to than the person itself.

"By the way, where is Chihiro?" Said the AI, now worried.

 _Matsuda didn't knew much about computers, he used them at his old work, but stare at a screen for hours is not something he was planning on doing, he and Chihiro got into the lab following all that loud chat, but Chihiro said he was going to get lunch, Matsuda at least liked that Chihiro didn't wasted too much time bringing food, not he would make silly faces on the food like Junko, he wanted to be done with it work at his machines, his tardiness was not something unusual, he did the first thing it came on his head._

 _He grabbed the Chiaki-cam, and connected to his phone, then put said phone on his chest pocket, to keep contact, and went after his missing coworker, this was not a common occurrence, Chihiro wasnt fond of leaving others waiting for her, nor Matsuda was keen waiting._

 _Meanwhile outside the cafeteria, Chihiro was cornered, by no other than Byakuya Togami himself, the Ultimate Alfluent Progeny and himself did not spoke many words with each other, but they sometimes would team up on certain school projects on insistence of Byakuya, he preferred the quiet girl because she would simply stay silent and let him work, but now, she was being cornered by the man himself._

 _Togami was curious about her, she was shy and barely spoke, yet she would sometimes sit with the same table with the headmaster and have a neat talk, that same headmaster would always visit her when she was sick, sometimes spoke about certains with her, other times even summoning her out of class for things she was never allowed to tell, now he sought to reveal her mystery, one way or the other._

"Tell me Fujisaki-san, why did this Matsuda called you out? I noticed you seem to be strangely attracted towards boys that are bigger, rougher and older, like Mondo,Matsuda and the Headmaster, is there is something you want to tell me?"

"I wouldn't want to see such a student associated with rumors you know." Byakuya spoke while cornering her aginst a wall, hands on shoulders and hunching as he made direct and constant eye contact, the poor girl had nowhere to run, not even back down.

"I-i-im sorry T-togami-kun, b-but we are just friends, that's all." She whispered, afraid and confused as why Togami had displayed such interest on her, she never even did spoke with him that much, and he only looked down at her, pretty much like he does with other people.

"Is that so? I saw thru the windows of the building, sometimes you left the school and went into the lab complex, most of the time during the evening, but sometimes during the night, only to return during the day on when a class was about to begin"

"hell, sometimes they even called you from the classes, don't you think we deserve to know why they want you much inside that place?" Togami replied, as if to let her know that hiding is useless, better just open up now.

"Eeehh i-i-im not d-d-doing a-anything wrong, its just that..." Chihiro said while both nervous and blushing, Togami was scary with this sudden reprimand, but he thought Togami was also doing it out of concern, perhaps he was exposing the good in him? Togami was turning into a nice person?

"Grrhhgh!?" Togami was dragged away by his collar! he was free, Chihiro was no longer bound by this strange conqueror who wouldn't even let him look away from him, and it was Mahiru "Saving your day without even trying" Koizumi, thank god for my looks, the red haired woman was normally maternal and protective towards other woman, staying near her meant no one would hit on him, and it looks like it finally paid off.

"Oh my god, do you have no shame Togami?" "There's no need for you to get that personal on her, can't you she is uncomfortable?" Said Mahiru, while grabbing the back of Togami's suit, holding him in place.

Byakuya looked to Chihiro, he was a bit upset, he had choosen a place, she carefully picked allies to intervene and it worked, but he was Byakuya Togami, he was going to get her no matter what.

 _You have a beautiful mind Chihiro, you managed to avoid me, but it will still be beautiful after i pick every piece of it apart?_

 _So thought the great Togami, the blond smiled for a moment at Chihiro, before twisting it in a frown, she know Togami was up to no good._

Mad with Mahiru uninvited appearence, he just quickly turned around and grabbed Mahiru's arm, Mahiru felt like arm was almost yanked off with the sheer force and speed which he grabbed it, now focused solely on her, Togami grip felt like it was going to break her arm, she could see in his eyes, Togami had second intentions with the girl, he was going to hit her, and theres wasnt much she could do about it, but Mahiru didn screamed, she just pulled her arm.

Togami snapped back and released her, he knew Chihiro could take the chance and leave, she wasnt a brave soul. And what better time to do it like now?

"Running away?" Togami asked, his instinct were correct, were was no longer planted at the wall, she was trying leave the scene, grabbed Chihiro by the shoulder, and put her back into her place.

"H-headmaster!" Chihiro shouted, called the attention of a man in his mid-thirties, it was Jin Kirigiri, those sloppy seconds with Mahiru on the cafeteria were not looking like a good idea for Togami after all, he left a mark on her arm, that could lead to some problems later.

"Headmaster! Togami grabbed my arm really hard!" Said Mahiru, cutting Chihiro and walking toward the man. "Can't you do something?"

"No, i have more things to do, Chihiro come with me." Jin grabbed Chihiro by her little hand dragged her with him, at a fast pace. Togami was boiling inside, first Genocider Jack avoids him, leaving him on a empty road, now this? He would not stand it, now it was a goal to him.

As both Chihiro and Jin left the place, Matsuda arrived, the two man didn't noticed their friend and kept talking.

"W-w-what was that, headmaster?" Questioned Chihiro about the headmaster about that sudden move, as if something bad happened.

"Matsuda told me you being the catalyst of a few fights, first Togami and Mondo, now this?" The headmaster spoke. "I have a deep concern for you Chihiro, barring the Project, you and your Monokuma are my best cards on the table, i have no choice, other than place all my hope into you, we dont have much funds left... "

 _The headmaster appeared to be sad and nervous, they both knew the school was not going well financially, Towa Corporation was funding some part of it, but mostly because they had a interest in robotics, and especially Chihiro's works with AI and the Monokuma he was working on as a side project, this while it does generates a considerable amount, it has the side effect of removing Chihiro, the one of the lead developer of the Izuru Kamukura Project from said project._

"But for now, lets speak about you, whats up Togami grabbing you all the sudden?" He asked.

"Well, its just that i had a bit of trouble, Togami seemed to be rather worried about my whereabouts." As Chihiro gave his explanation, the headmaster seemed to calm down, but for different reasons, Jin noticed Chihiro's stuttering is getting more and more infrequent, he is getting over his problem, he was a bit happy, a happiness he didn't felt with his own daughter.

"Mmmhh, i see, i can arrange a solution, more than a student, you are my... friend." Jin wanted to say daughter.

Something like that as "you are like a daughter to me" or "like the daughter i don't have". But he backed down the moment he saw Kyoko, he didn't wanted to risk it, he knew exactly she could have caused some uproar about it.

 _Fujisaki had some serious problems now, Togami, Hope Cultivation Project, his studies, making sure his colleagues dosent notice the changes and Towa and their fucking Robots, why they couldn't call Souda? He would make a army of robots if they asked._

 _As for the Headmaster, The project, the funds, his student's wellbeing, Kyoko sniffing around, Togami and despair._

* * *

Back at the cafeteria...

 _Matsuda arrives, Chiaki via her cam failed to see her father, now Matsuda was just lounging around the cafe, looking for his coworker, the project simply cannot continue without Fujisaki, so might as search for him, and his fucking food, dude was pissed._

"Matsuda-kun, i was looking for you..." Said Togami.

Matsuda just gave a clear sigh and rolled his eyes, not caring about who Togami was.

End of Part 2


	3. The Third Chapter

_Continuing at the cafeteria, the two rude boys chat for a bit_

"I would like to a..."

"No" Matsuda spoke, interrupting Togami

"You don't even know what..."

"Its stupid, so leave me"

"Do you even know who I AM?"

"No, and i dont want to know" said the uncaring black haired boy, before making a sigh and departing.

 _Togami attempted to give chase, but was grabbed by someone, who he himself didn even noticed who it was, that man who openly spat on his shine was more important._

 _At this point, Togami was more confused than angered. Who the hell was this guy? Who did he think he was to outright dismiss the Ultimate Being like that?_

On the other hand, Matsuda was getting ready to leave, unaware that his work buddy has aready returned.

"Woah, dude." "How can you simply diss Togami like that?" Said Hagakure, impressed that are people can make Togami back off. "I wanna know how to be cool too."

"Oh, so that was Byakuya Togami?" "Funny, i just followed what Chihiro said i should do if i met a certain blond, who is found to be lacking finer aspects, akin to a blunt object."

"Uhh, yeah... did she say all that?" Yasuhiro said, not undestanding Matsuda language. "I gotta go, see you cool boy"

 _Yasuhiro turned back to see a frightening sight, an angered Togami, denied from his just confrontation, now being grabbed everywhere by the larger Nekomaru, who was for some laughing._

 _And Nidai and his retarded (At least for Togami) laugh were brought by Mahiru, who was bitching for reasons he actually forgot, it was just him being restrained by the jolly older man, while Mahiru spoke sentences and phrases he could not care less, why should he? Mahiru was a bloody photographer for crying out loud, her opinion just did not matter for him._

Another day without glory, he was most certain it was someone conspiring aginst him, all he wanted a talk with Fujisaki, whom fate has take a interest in denying for him.

But he was going to have her, to hell with fate.

 _And suddenly, Nagito Komaeda..._

Just passing by, carrying Hiyoko Saoinji on piggaback, who insisted on calling him "Impotent Ivory _Istallion_ ".

* * *

 _As Matsuda walked back to the lab complex, he found Chihiro and Chiaki, laughing over something._

 _Matsuda pulled the Chiaki cam out of his pocket, a suposed comms device in bewetween the two, just botched... Not due Chiaki or Chihiro's faults, the fucking thing ran out of charge._

"Hey hey, its Yasuke" "Hi Yasuke" Spoke the AI. "Sorry i couldn't send you a message back there, i just noticed the your phone ran out of charge when you switched the app on, comsuming even more."

"Yeah, i got to know it too." "So where is the food?" The Neurologist asked, trying to keep the mood bright.

 _For a laboratory, its quite dark and the mood is gloomy, and headmaster tends to get himself overly worried about stuff, sometimes bringing others with him._

 _Is this how he is going to be after he fixes Junko and tries to have a nice life wth her? The joys of paternity..._

 _As they had their lunch and conversation, they worked all day long, Fujisaki couldn't even attend class, Ishimaru would normally be on his toes, but the headmaster at least covered up for her, saying she was busy with a serious project that mattered for the survival of the school, this at least made Ishimaru's concerned demands turn into something favorable, but she still had to study hard, and Ishimaru was kind enough to offer a help. He was however slightly bothered by having a "girl" on his room almost every night._

 _But before she could get in the school building, a heavy and large hand was placed on her shoulder, she felt like she was going to pass out or die from the sheer force of the spook._

"Aaahmh" Chihiro left a small scream which was silenced by a hand, but it didn matter, he passed out.

"Ooops..." Spoke Komaeda, "Fujisaki-san, i am sorry..." "Its just that taking Saoinji-san for a ride made my hands a bit heavy, but dont worry, you're in good hands."

 _Komaeda walked towards the little "girl", only for a scissor to hit the floor, marking a clear signal to not approach her..._

 _He looked upwards only to see a familiar face, Touko Fukawa. But she was a bit different, well the main difference being a big fucking toungue running straight down her mouth, and a few scissors she was wielding in her hand like claws, almost like an anime character._

"Fukawa-san, i did not expect to run into you of all the people." "But i just could not help but notice you are somehow a little different..."

 _And "Fukawa", who was more interested in the young woman, and was grabbing her, lifting her._

"A little different?"

Oh my... Did i got thinner?" "Did i lost weight or somethin' love?" This new Fukuwa spoke in a different tone, Komaeda could not help but to raise an eyebrow at the strange creature that was lifting Chihiro, just who the hell was she?

"If you don't mind, i would like to take the Fujisaki-san, i have something for her"

"Well, truth be told, i came here for mah buddy, my friend Chi-chan! Because we flaht chested girls gotta watch out for each otter!" "Fukawa" spoke in a difficult tone, it was obvious why, that big bloody toungue hanging around without a care in the world.

"Wait a minute.. What is this "Something" you are handing out? Chihiro ze Hero never told about a sudden boyfriend or something of the kind. "

"Well, its not what you think..." Interjected Komaeda, before getting cut by the new Fukawa.

"Bullshit, me and Crimson Chin-Chiro are besties! We talk about everything, she even told me about the Ultimate Hope..."

"Ultimate what!" Komaeda spoke in hype, walking towards the girls, mouth agape in surprise...

 _Komaeda was blinded and distracted by the awe of the news,_ " _Fukuwa" only waited for him to come close, and threw one of her scissors at his chest, striking him near the heart._

"Ugh..."

"Ge-he-he-he! I can't belive you actually fell for it... You really love hope don't you? I would, rather i will write a slash about you and the embodiment of hope as soon as i am done with helping mah buddy over here."

 _Damnit Nagito, you should be a little more cynical about what you hear, you just heard the word hope and was suddenly disarmed, she didn even had to try, it was that ea..._

 _Wait, what the hell are you on Nagito!? Nagito Komaeda, are you going to start distrusting the Symbols of Hope, simply because a dinky little scissor got stuck in your chest, if you are going to fall that quick, then yank that scissor off and slice your neck aready, or else you man up and take Chihiro back..._

 _She asked you, you accepted the task... You are bringing the Ultimate Programmer back to Her, by fair means or foul..._

Although he did not intended for it to happen, Nagito pulled the scissor out and threw, said scissor did a curve, going past in between her legs and in front of one of her feet, causing "Fukawa" to trip and drop the unconsious Chihiro on the ground.

Face full of dirt and concrete dust from near the entrance, the new Fukawa struggled to wipe her face as quick as possible...

"Ggrrrhhhghh... Not nooow.." "Blarpadah!" _"Fukawa" reverts into Fukawa..._

Fukawa wondered what she was doing outside the school, it was way past the ten hours, it was cold as shit, but when she looked backwards...

 _Fukawa saw Komaeda walking towards her, clutching his chest, blood everywhere, she could see it, the blood dripping and leaking out from that chest hole, doing his best not to pass out and die, Komaeda points to the school building, as if telling her to leave..._

 _And she immeadiatly does so, not caring about Chihiro, the scissor or the bleeding Komaeda, she was being told to get out of there, and she had no business watching a man bleed._

 _Without wasting time, Komaeda grabbed the unconsious Chihiro and got back inside the school, he had shit to do._

"Gotcha!" "Now Kirigiri-san is going to happy, and i finally did something to help a symbol of hope..." Komaeda murmured, taking Chihiro back to Kyoko was more important.

 _He didn know why she had such a beef with her father, and now Chihiro, but he assumed she worried about not only her classmate, but the academy, to call a student several times while she was in class? That was a hopeless masquerade Kyoko Kirigiri was going to knock the fuck out, and he was helping in it..._

* * *

 _In a scene straight from The Terminator, or at least it looked like it could fit in the movies, Komaeda finally got to enter the school building at 10:40 of the night, and he was pressing poor Fujisaki's head aginst his chest to stop the bleeding that "Bizzarro Fukawa" gave to him, it wasn't that bad._

 _But its not like Komaeda had a health body, it was sickly and slight skinny, a bit of a cutie, but upon closer inspections it could reveal his bad health._

"Uugh" Chihiro moaned, her head hurt like hell. Little did she knew that not only Komaeda failed to catch her, but "Fukawa" also tripped over her own scissor and left her fall on the floor.

"You're awake?"

"Huh?" "Kyaa! W-w-what are you d-doing? I-i-im s-sorry, p-please don't hurt me?" Chihiro said, in her typical defenseless and scared tone.

"W-wait, its not what you think Fujisaki-san! I would never harm a fellow student, let alone someone like you!"

 _Komaeda was caught off-guard, he didn want the girl antagonazing him, if someone came, and saw both of them stained in blood, it would like he was trying to do something bad with her, with his wits, Komaeda tried to calm the little programmer, until she noticed the blood..._

"U-u-uhh"

"I-is t-that b-blood?" Said Chihiro, upon noticing that Komaeda was you know.. bleeding.

And then she looked at herself...

 _Chihiro couldn't even make proper sentences out of sheer fear and disbelief of the bizzarre situation that was unfolding, Komaeda could only approach with care, trying not to sound or look like a creepy man._

 _Komaeda remembered the words "Fukawa" gave to him:"We flaht chested gurls gotta watch out for each otter..."_

 _Nagito then pulled the scissor that he threw, and Fukawa forgot to collect._

"Ahh! The Genocider Scissor!" Chihiro exclaimed, as if it were something he was well familiar with it, which disturbed Komaeda, why would she know this? and let alone the name of the thing?

 _Chihiro reached the for inside her jacket, only to pull a clean and more detailed scissor from her jacket._

"Another one!?" The luckster spoke confused.

"So... y-you got to know her..." Chihiro spoke, in a lot more calmer tone, she knew that her flat sister of battle could draw blood sometimes, but what she could do? if anything, better to stay on her good side.

"W-wait a minute? You are buddies with that Genocider Jack?" The luckster was a bit worried, Chihiro most definitively has a thing for walking with the wrong crowd of people, Oowada to name a few, and now this.

"Yeah, she gave me one of scissors a mark of friendship, atrough sometimes i wish that she could get rid of a certain someone on my trail, but i don't want to bring problem to the school."

"I wish this Togami was nailed to a trash bin!" Chihiro did a weak shout while before pouting in petty rage.

 _Nagito was slightly startled, this wasn't the Chihiro he knew or heard about, it was just a bit of petty teenager rage, but it wasn't you would see in her, was a new side he never got know._

"Is that so?" "Nail me a trash bin? With this scissor?"

 _It was Togami, of all people they could meet, it was him..._

'So, how is it hanging?" Komaeda said to Togami, in failed attempt to brighten the mood

 _Chihiro grabbed the scissor Jackie had given to him, and pointed aginst Togami._

"D-d-dont get near me... Or i will s-stab you.. I-i have d-done this before." The little one spoke.

"Are you actually serious, did you actually have done this before?" Byakuya asked in a rather curious and unusually non-hostile way, as if more curious than usually upset.

 _Chihiro didn want to call himself a murderer, but he couldn't just openly say "It's Fukawa". He wasn't the type to throw others under the bus, but was he really going to call going to call himself Genocider Jack in front of Togami and Nagito?_

 _It just screams bad idea all over it, but if it means a friend is not getting hurt, or at least her other half, its fine._

"Answer me Chihiro, are you the one?" Said Togami, back with his assertive tone.

 _Komaeda looked to Chihiro, it did not matter what she choose, he was with her, gotta help the symbol of hope_

"Yeah, is not something i can control, i try my best to avoid it." Chihiro had no idea how the Fukawa-Syo transformation, he knew about sneezing was a way to turn Syo off, but all that she really knew is that Syo, affectionally named Jackie, was her friend, he is not gonna go aginst her word, especially when she was the one pushing it.

"Chihiro... You killed my father." Togami said, for the first time they were seeing Togami speaking with a bit of trouble.

 _"No, i am your father" Nagito had this line stuck in his head, he wasn't expecting Fujisaki to take the heat, but if that is what she wants, he better help her, but no amount references could help Nagito with what he just saw._

Byakuya gave Chihiro a hug.

"Thank you" "thank you thank you thaaank you.." Togami spoke over and over, his voice was muffled because his was pressed aginst Chihiro's neck.

Komaeda and Fujisaki were agape by what was going on, Byakuya didn want to release Chihiro either, being grateful is one thing, but why be happy when your father was dead?

Chihiro placed his hands on Byakuya's head and asked? "Your father, what has he done? Why would you be happy that he is dead?"

"My father never wished for a heir, he desired to rule forever, without any need for replacement... He and a few close associates tried to get me killed, i may have won aginst my siblings, but i couldn't win aginst him, he was the superior man, but if were not for you..." The blond spoke, face to face to Chihiro, to hear Togami speak to him in such tone hurt him deeply, he didn wanted this new friendship built on a lie.

"As retribution i will do one thing, whatever you ask. If reasonable, i will do." Togami proposed, Byakuya knew that the world worked liked that, he did not wanted Chihiro to blackmail or act smug towards him, so why not give her a little reward?

 _For a moment, the old image of Byakuya flashed thru Chihiro's mind, lying to Togami was bad, but if he found and gave him something because of it would be worse, so it was better to just say no._

"Ehh... I-i appriciate it, b-but it don't r-really want anything f-from you... I-i just dont w-want t-to be a bother..." Chihiro tried to back down from the offer, if Byakuya snapped back, it would be bad...

"Your g-gratitude is e-enough Togami, you dont o-owe anything to m-me" The little girl spoked, with a bit of fear in her voice.

"I am Byakuya Togami, whatever you desire of me, i have more than enough ways and resources to make it happen, so please, do not be afraid and ask, i know you're a not a un-reasonable person."

Togami may be called many things from behind his back, but he definitively was a leader, and could motivate people, but Chihiro just had something she wanted, something she knew the regular Byakuya couldn't do.

"B-be nice..."

"Huh?" Togami pondered a bit, confused by what meant.

"P-please... Be a nicer p-person to other people"

"So, you want that from me? Not anything material?" Togami knew how he acted, and knew that Chihiro was one of the few who wanted him to change.

"C-can you do it please? F-for me?" Despite being in a advantage, from Byakuya's point of view, Chihiro said that as if he almost begging for it.

"Fine, i will try." "For you, i will try to be a new Byakuya Togami." Togami declared, crossing his arms and closing his eyes, smiling as if he aready had won.

 _Chihiro also had the biggest smile he had even given, he managed to change Togami to a better person, even if he finds out about it being a lie, perhaps he will just forgive him and he remain nice, that is what he hopes._

 _Meanwhile Komaeda has left, he left to tell Kyoko that the plan went south, but Togami changed, not that she would belive anyway, but he wasn't intending on lying to her._

Togami patted Chihiro on the head and come closer to her and said "Now to go to sleep, not only is it late, but you are bloodstained." Not only he did that, but while also giving a smile for once.

"I will see you tomorow, Good night."

"You too."

* * *

End of Part 3.


End file.
